Kiss The Girl
by xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx
Summary: "And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl" Four times Hugo Weasley wanted to kiss Alexandra Zabini but didn't, and one time he did.


**AN: A oneshot because I have nothing better to do at 7 am. Set in Hugo's fourth year.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**i.  
**

The group of Weasley and Potter cousins came towards the lake like a whirlwind, and Alexandra Zabini looked up from her book, glaring at all of them as they laughed loudly.

All she wanted to do was read, but there were bloody Weasleys and Potters everywhere she went.

Grabbing her things, she stood up and stormed past them, her bag slung over her shoulder.

The youngest Weasley watched her go, a blush on his face.

"Hugo! Hugo Weasley! Hey, you bloody git, I'm trying to talk to you here!" Lily yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her cousin's face and following his line of eyesight.

"Why are you staring at Alexandra?" Rose piped up, her eyebrows raised as a smirk came onto Lily's face.

"You fancy her" Lily said, laughing.

Hugo blushed and turned to look at his cousin, sputtering and waving his arms about, shaking his head.

"Stop it, you git. You're making people looking at us" Rose hissed, slapping his brother's shoulder and smiling when he blushed and looked at the ground.

"So you fancy her, then? Big deal, just go up to her and talk to her or something" Rose said, shrugging her shoulders.

Hugo spotted Alexandra standing near the castle talking to someone, and he couldn't help but think he would much rather walk up to her and kiss her.

* * *

**ii.**

"Weasley!"

Hugo looked up at the shout, and his eyes went wide when he saw Alexandra Zabini storming towards where he and Lysander Scamander were sitting, a determined look on her face.

"What did your idiot cousins pull on my friends?" Alexandra hissed, leaning down so her face was directly in front of Hugo's.

_Do not kiss her, you idiot. _

_She's angry at you, why would you want to kiss her?  
_

_Bloody hell, she's pretty._

"Weasley, you better answer me!" Alexandra shouted angrily, looking close to slapping him.

"I uh-" Hugo stuttered out.

"He's not normally involved in his cousins pranks. I would go talk to Lily or Lucy, they'll know what happened" Lysander said, trying to come to his friend's rescue.

Alexandra rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Hugo a stuttering mess on the grass.

Lysander shook his head.

"You've got it bad, mate"

* * *

**iii.**

Alexandra flew quickly towards the ground, pulling up at the last second and looking around, trying to locate the snitch. Despite her better judgement, she had decided to join the Weasleys and Potters for one of their games of Qudditch.**  
**

Hugo sat on the sidelines, his sketchpad laying on his lap as he drew, a smile on his face.

A scream alerted him that something wasn't right, and he looked up just in time to see Alexandra ram headfirst into James, before both of them fell to the grass, groaning in pain.

Hugo leaped up and raced forward as everyone else landed their brooms, worried looks on their faces.

Hugo skidded to his knees next to Alexandra, looking her over to see if anything was injured too badly.

"Weasley, shouldn't you be checking on your cousin?" Alexandra asked, coughing a little bit and propping herself up on her elbows.

Hugo sighed in relief, but when he realized what she said, a blush covered his cheeks.

"He has a lot of cousins" he finally managed, and Alexandra smiled a little and patted his cheek, before pulling herself to her feet and walking over to the rest of the group, laughing with James about the crash.

Hugo groaned and threw himself backwards onto the grass, ignoring the chuckles from his cousins.

_So close._

* * *

**iv.**

Alexandra opened her Potions book, a confused look on her face when a folded piece of parchment fell out of it and floated to the ground, landing near her feet.

She reached down and picked it up, unfolding it.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the drawing of her, in perfect detail, flying on her broom.

There was only one person she knew who could draw like this.

She leaped up and raced out of the library, throwing her bag over her shoulder and nearly running over a first year on her way out.

Alexandra found Hugo sitting by the lake, and she raced towards him, tackling him into a hug and knocking them both backwards onto the ground.

Hugo was confused, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Thank you for the drawing, Hugo" Alexandra whispered, kissing his cheek lightly and pulling herself up, tossing him a smile before she walked away, the smile on her face larger then Hugo ever remembered seeing it.

"Good job, shrimp" James teased, ruffling Hugo's hair and smirking.

Hugo ignored the nickname and the fact that his cousin had touched his hair, watching Alexandra.

* * *

**v.**

Alexandra had been convinced to spend part of her summer at the Weasley house, and Hugo couldn't have been more excited by this news.

"Calm down, Hugo" Rose ordered her brother, smacking him on the top of the head.

Hugo glared at her as Alexandra came down the stairs, still in her pajamas and a yawn escaping her lips.

"Hey, Alexandra" Rose greeted, shaking her head as Hugo stuttered to get the same greeting out.

Alexandra sat down, and a few moments later, Rose stood and left the table, muttering something about more sleep.

Hugo turned to Alexandra, blushing.

"You're too bloody cute, Weasley" Alexandra teased, standing and walking around the table, pressing a light kiss to his lips and pulling away a little, a grin on her face.

"I've fancied you for ages. I was waiting for you to do something about it" she muttered, her eyes meeting his.

Hugo sighed in relief and pulled her back towards him, kissing her again.

He ignored his sister muttering, "Bout bloody time", and kept kissing Alexandra.

_Bout damn time._


End file.
